The Ride
by WhoDatBuizel
Summary: It was the greatest ride. The International Pokemon Association's trainer season has finally ended. It had its ups, it had its downs, and it was filled with talent and competition. That season was something to remembered by both enthusiasts and spectators alike. It had drama and action. It had conflict and rivalries. It was the greatest ride, and there was no denying it.


**If you've been following me, this may seem like something from out of the blue. Because really, it is. I had written this down at school the next day because it wouldn't get out of my head. I had fun writing this in the span of one and a half hours, and what it is may be a little confusing to follow.**

 **What I wrote down is a montage of my imaginary 'IPA League' (International Pokemon Association) and its highlights throughout the whole trainer season. Basically, it's a 'worded montage'. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I know this might not be one of my better works, but I thought I might share this with you guys. Because if you don't share it, you don't receive feedback, and when that happens, you can't become a better writer, am I right?**

 **Well, here goes.**

 **Oh yeah, try reading this to Hans Zimmer's 'Time'.**

* * *

It had it all. It was the greatest ride, the thrill of a lifetime. Round and round it went, but where it stopped, who knew? Who knew who would claim the prize?

 _"And here we are, in beautiful Lumiose City, for the first round of many that will take place throughout the world..."_

 _"Anderson and Brooks are opening up the first battle and the first chapter to hopefully another fantastic season..."_

It had it all. It had charging, snorting tauros in the ring, tamed only by those who owned them.

 _"Benjamin Foye has been on an impressive seven game winning streak..."_

 _"Fantastic move by Peterson, it'll definitely see him on to the season highlights..."_

 _"The Foye-Peterson duo, both tauros users, absolutely dominating the whole weekend event, just unbelievable..."_

Unable sometimes to control themselves, unable to control their own beasts within.

 _"Oh! They've come together! Foye and Peterson's pokemon have both been knocked out!"_

 _"What was going on there? Just a terrible mishap of communication, something we've been seeing lately from some of these doubles teams..."_

So quickly went the ride that friends, rivals, teammates all blurred into one.

 _"Westbrook has just barely nicked the win off of his teammate here in Johto. You can definitely see Bianchi's frustration..."_

 _"Westbrook and Bianchi are both going to have a talk after this battle, evident in the tenseness between the two men..."_

 _"This was supposed to be Bianchi's home battle..."_

And that way madness lies.

It had intrigue and in-fighting. It had a prancing rapidash, and a rider has to take a fall.

 _"Listening in on the team radio, you can hear the coach's disappointment towards Webber, saying how 'Maldonaldo was better than him'..."_

 _"Ooh, not too sure about Webber's decision to keep his roserade out. It was absolutely devastated by Maldonaldo's rapidash..."_

It had those who simply would not lie down and be told that they were not the chosen one.

 _"And he's done it! What a comeback by Webber! He's brought back what seemed like an impossible victory..."_

 _"'Not bad for a middle-ground trainer' was Webber's remark to his coach after last night's match-up in Unova against Maldonaldo..."_

It had new and old. New faces, new teams, new blood, and an echo of the past.

 _"Here, engraved in the memorial, is one of the legends in pokemon training, Jonathan Mansell..."_

A name, a memory.

 _"Today, the trainers stand for a moment of silence to honor one of the IPA League's greats, Jonathan Mansell..."_

 _"Beautiful structure, the monument is, especially with his raichu by his side and his staraptor on his shoulder..."_

It had the spectre at the feast, a falling god now reigning against his own mortality and risking that of others.

 _"Rosberg's almost put his teammate's pokemon at risk of losing!"_

 _"Former three-time World Champion, Mickey Rosberg, has been placing lower and lower these past few seasons. He's at his lowest this season in Rustboro City..."_

 _"He's definitely falling off the pace compared to today's generation of trainers, I'm not sure if he can keep this up much longer..."_

Everyone's time must pass.

 _"Rosberg, walking off angrily and obviously displeased with his early loss..."_

It had the sunshine of course, and it had the storms where trainer and pokemon danced together and only he who dared won.

 _"Bold move on the inside by Montgomery. He is fully aware of his strengths and weaknesses on this particular Kanto field..."_

 _"You can see the intensity coming from him when he's standing on the trainers' podium..."_

 _"He's gone for a risky gamble, but it seems he's managed to prevail in the end and pull of a win that was, considered by many, not in his favor..."_

It had moments where the world turned upside down and the people held their breath.

 _"As the penultimate battle here in Sinnoh begins, with this bout deciding whether or not Westbrook can delay Foye's championship for one more round or if Foye can take the championsh-"_

 _"And Foye lands a critical first hit on Westbrook's aggron! What a massive blow!"_

 _"This battle has suddenly turned into an uphill battle for Westbrook- But Westbrook's aggron is getting back up! It will not go down!"_

 _"Blow after blow, it's a wonder that aggron is still standing!"_

And then exhaled to breathe again.

 _"Westbrook has done it! He's stopped Foye from taking home the championship!"_

 _"I can't believe it! He's managed to salvage something that was seemingly unsalvageable!"_

 _"Yeah, he's definitely made a statement. He's not letting Foye run away with this one like last season..."_

It had it all, this ride. This carousel of glamour and of glory.

 _"Foye's out on the field with his tauros, performing his pre-match rituals..."_

 _"The defending World Champion is here getting ready to defend his title after narrowly defeating the rookie Josh Miller in the semi-finals..."_

 _"Foye and Westbrook sharing a few words before the match, surely not anything about social matters..."_

 _"And here we go, the refs have blown the whistle and the Grand Finale to the IPA League season has gone underway!"_

It had crowned a new world champion.

 _"Garett Westbrook, with the final hit on Foye's tauros, will take his first championship from the Unovian! And there he goes, rushing the field to celebrate with his aggron that gave him the World Championship ..."_

 _"Garett Westbrook, you are the World Champion! The World Champion will now soak it in!"_

 _"The joy in his eyes, he's crying real tears of joy, right there..."_

 _"Well fought battle with Foye, the two top battlers tightly embracing each other, Foye congratulating Westbrook..."_

 _"He's become the youngest trainer ever to win the World Championship, at the age of nineteen..."_

 _"This season will be something that will be remembered for years to come..."_

It was a beautiful ride. It had the moment where the people stopped for a moment to celebrate the birth of a legend.

 _"Here we are in Goldenrod City for the award ceremony..."_

 _"And already, its obvious what kind of votes Westbrook has received. A total landslide for the Most Valuable Trainer award..."_

It had the passing of the torch, a former legend now shining the spotlight onto his successor.

 _"Mickey Rosberg has just stated that he'll be retiring and will not be returning for next season.."_

 _"It's been a wild ride with Rosberg, but now I'm sure people will be missing his charizard out on the field next year..."_

It had said goodbye to the greatest spectacles the ride has ever seen.

And what do you do when this ride is over, the greatest ride, the thrill of a lifetime?

 _"And now we sadly come up on the final chapter of this season in Goldenrod..."_

 _"It's definitely been a pleasure watching such an exciting season..."_

You take your seat, you get back on, and this ride begins once more.

* * *

 **Well, what are your thougts? Enjoyed this little experimental story of mine? Leave it in a review! Tell me what I did and didn't do right, because that's something I can really appreciate, other than the fact that you took the time to read this.**


End file.
